Masquerade
by Jainaxox
Summary: They were both actors in a sense, but what set her apart from him was that she knew to never remove her mask until the finale. Dahlia/Kristoph, written for the Kink Meme


It was purely by chance that she saw him that fateful spring morning. The sun's rays gently peeked through the treetops in the park as they always did, gently caressing the red-haired woman's parasol. The umbrella offered the delicate female a sense of protection, as if she was a fragile butterfly whose wings would snap at the slightest pressure. Aside from the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves in the wind, the park was empty except for the woman and the owner of the pair of footsteps behind her. It was almost as if God, or any higher power, was a director who set the stage for the lead actor and actress.

Her mask of a smile slipping back in place, the woman tore her gaze away from the rosebushes to see the owner of the pair of footsteps. The blonde-haired man opposite her was taken aback at first, adjusting his glasses before regaining his composure. The lady's smile never faltered.

"I never knew there was someone else who came to this park besides myself. The serenity of this place is simply breathtaking…it's far less frightening than the city." She faked a shiver. "I don't believe we've met, sir. My name is Dahlia Hawthorne."

"Dahlia…Hawthorne?" The man's initial surprise wore off as he studied the woman in front of him. Dahlia knew that he had his suspicions, and they were correct, but she had no intention of putting the new role she was thrown into in jeopardy. "I apologize. You have an uncanny resemblance to an old friend of mine. Her name was Melissa Foster. I don't suppose you've heard of her?"

She knew he was trying to elicit a reaction from her, but he clearly didn't know her as well as he thought he did if he believed she would fall for the bait. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't say I have, Mister…." She trailed off, waiting for him to fill in what she already knew.

"I apologize, Ms. Hawthorne. How can I pride myself as a gentleman if I don't even tell such a polite, refined lady my name? I am Kristoph Gavin, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dahlia's smile grew even wider as she heard the man stress the words "make your acquaintance". She knew he did not believe this was their first encounter, but had no way to prove it. Adjusting her parasol so he could not get a good look at her expression, Dahlia turned away from Kristoph and towards the brick path. "The pleasure is mine, as well. I'm frightfully sorry, but I really must be heading home. My sister is waiting for me, you see, and I do not wish to make her wait."

"How odd. I don't recall you ever mentioning a sister." Kristoph commented lightly, his own mask of a smile set in place.

"We just met, Mr. Gavin. It's not often that I tell new acquaintances my family situation, no matter how charming and polite they may be." She gave another well-rehearsed, artificial smile. "Good bye, Mr. Gavin."

"Wait!" he called out, stopping the red-haired woman from progressing any farther. She had a feeling he wouldn't be brushed off so easily, although she did not entirely mind. "I was wondering…would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow? There is this wonderful Italian restaurant that just opened up; I feel that it would be a suitable location for the two of us to become familiar with one another. If it is in your best interest, of course."

"I would be delighted, Mr. Gavin." She smiled sweetly. "I shall see you tomorrow, then."

With one last look, Dahlia turned around and walked up the path away from the man. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

XXXXX

It was purely by chance that he saw her that fateful spring morning long ago. Despite its natural beauty, Leute Park never was crowded, but Kristoph didn't mind. Just sitting on the park bench with his schoolbooks on his lap was enough for him. The sound of a twig snapping jolted the fourteen year old from his inner musings as he turned to look at the source of the noise. Much to his surprise, a red-haired girl was standing a few feet from him, a look of surprise on her face, as if she did not expect someone else to be in the park. Kristoph recognized her school uniform from one of the other, less wealthy middle schools in the area. Momentarily forgetting his mother's advice of not talking to underprivileged people, Kristoph turned towards the girl and began to speak.

"My name is Kristoph Gavin. I haven't seen you around her before; what is your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before turning to look off to her side, a small scowl on her face. "My name…is Melissa Foster." Kristoph noted that the girl had an American accent, but did not let his surprise show. "I came to look at the…flowers. I didn't know that someone would be here. I should head back to my home now." Melissa turned her head as if to go.

"Wait!" called Kristoph. Melissa paused before turning to look at the boy, an unreadable expression on her face. Kristoph hesitated. Why did he stop? "I'll be here tomorrow. In case something happens and you wish to see me, I'll be at this bench at the same time. I apologize if I'm jumping to conjecture, but you seem to be new to the country. I can help you adjust, if you like. I've been in Germany my whole life."

Melissa stood in silence for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "I might, if I have the time." She hesitated before giving Kristoph a small smile. "Thank you."

Watching the petite girl walk away, the boy took one of his books and began to read it. He wasn't exactly sure why, but a faint smile appeared on his lips that he couldn't seem to force away.

XXXXX

The restaurant was beautiful and elegant, just as Dahlia suspected. Knowing Kristoph, she would have been shocked if it was anything but the best. The man in question was standing near the entrance, arms folded and expression unreadable. When his eyes fell on Dahlia, he smiled as he went over and took her delicate hand to kiss it. She inwardly rolled her eyes, although a small smile that was not entirely fake managed to escape.

"Well, if it isn't the lady of the evening! Although it pains me to admit this, I was not entirely certain that you were going to show up."

She considered telling him the truth, that she originally wasn't planning on attending, just to see his reaction. But, above all else, an actress must always play her part. She brought one hand to her chest as if physically pained by his suggestion. "Why, Mr. Gavin, how could you think something like that?"

The man chuckled lightly. "I was merely teasing, Ms. Hawthorne."

After the two of them were seated at the table by the waiter and given menus, the pair was left to talk amongst themselves. Kristoph decided to speak first. "Have you ever been out of the country?"

Dahlia tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I hope you are not trying to connect me to your old friend again. I'm so sorry I can't be of much help, but I never heard the name "Melissa Foster" before. I have lived in California my whole life."

"I see." Kristoph put a finger to his lip as if in deep thought. "Do you have any relatives around your age, then? I distinctly recall you mentioning a sister yesterday."

Dahlia inwardly tensed at the mention of Iris. She knew she needed to direct the conversation away from her sister. The last thing she needed was Kristoph to find out about the switch, and "Dahlia's" new boyfriend. "My sister has lived with me for as long as I could remember. Neither of us has ever left the country." She let her brown eyes meet Kristoph's, who was looking at her with a curious expression on her face. "Mr. Gavin, I know why you are interested in my life, but I'm afraid I am not the person you think I am. Although I keep telling you information about myself, I still know so little about you."

"I apologize, Ms. Hawthorne. How terribly rude of me." The man smiled as he began to inform Dahlia of his job (a lawyer), his brother (Klavier), and life in Germany. Dahlia knew most of these things, of course, but kept her mask in place as she listened attentively. She could tell that Kristoph was omitting various things from his life, but decided to play the role of a shy, timid maiden and did not press. As the two finished their dinner and exited the restaurant, Kristoph turned to smile at Dahlia.

"Well, I believe I bored you enough as it is with my life story. Although you may not be the Melissa I know from childhood, I would still greatly appreciate it if we continue to meet like this."

Dahlia lowered her gaze to the ground as she considered the upsides and downsides of his preposition. It would be risky if she continued to see him, especially with her sister running around with that fool. But still…

"I would like that as well, Mr. Gavin." Dahlia smiled. "I shall see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. I believe that park would be a place we are both familiar with."

"Of course."

A smile covered Dahlia's face again; a perfect mask.

XXXXX

The park was beautiful and welcoming, just like Kristoph knew it always was. He turned his head to the side to see Melissa, who was standing off to the side with a hesitant look on her face. He smiled welcomingly at the girl.

"Oh, Melissa, you came! I'm glad you did; at first I wondered if you were going to show up or not."

The girl in question gave a soft smile as she sat down next to the boy. "I'm hurt you could think of me that way." She giggled as Kristoph tried to amend his words. He didn't mean to upset her. "I'm only joking, Kristoph."

"It's okay; I should not have said it like that. So," he began, trying to change the topic. "I have a feeling you just moved to this country. If you like, I could switch to English. Would that be better?"

Melissa's eyes widened, surprised at first, before nodding. "So what is it that brought you to this country, Melissa?" he asked in perfect English.

"I was in a bit of trouble at home, so one of my relatives arranged for me to be brought here," Melissa replied, amazed at Kristoph's English. The boy smiled inwardly.

"That sounds a little vague. Could you possibly expand on that for me?"

Melissa lowered her gaze, expression hidden from Kristoph with her curtain of red hair. "I'd rather not remember it. It's…upsetting." Kristoph nodded, although he knew Melissa was hiding something. Even though he had no proof to back up his claim, he had a hunch that there was more to Melissa than just her shy demeanor. "Could you tell me about your life? I'm a little curious."

Kristoph nodded again as he began to tell Melissa about his goals for the future, his younger brother, and school. He kept certain things like his parents and other personal issues to himself, but managed to tell Melissa enough that she understood the gist of it. Melissa was a good listener, but Kristoph wasn't sure how much of her listening was out of interest or politeness. Although he pretended to be oblivious, the boy was a keen observer and could tell that there was more to Melissa Foster than the shy facade she put up.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No, not at all!" Melissa protested. "Your life is very interesting, Kristoph. I wish I could live in a mansion like that." She stood up at stretched her arms. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck in that run-down foster home. My relative never liked me, anyway. Maybe this is her revenge."

"I'm sure she just wanted what was best for you," he replied.

"I'm sure that's exactly it." She rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. "Anyway, I should head back to my home now. The woman in charge of the place can become really nasty at times. "Her face darkened at this.

"Are you going to come here again?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. He wasn't sure what it was about her, exactly, but Kristoph felt as if Melissa was almost a kindred spirit. The girl paused for a moment, playing with her hair before answering.

"I don't see why not." Melissa smiled at him.

Kristoph smiled back, thoughts and suspicions of Melissa's past covered by a perfect mask.

XXXXX

As they promised, Dahlia and Kristoph continued to meet. Days became weeks, and weeks became months, but for some reason Dahlia did not find herself minding as much as she should have. She knew the danger of seeing him when her sister was already with someone, but the red-haired woman made sure to plan everything in advance.

Although she could tell Kristoph was the same charming, polite man from her childhood, Dahlia was not oblivious to his change. She could tell that the twenty year old man was more aware, suspicious, and far less gullible than his younger counterpart. Not that it was entirely a bad thing; Dahlia always loved a challenge, especially one she knew she could win.

In a strange way it is almost comforting, Dahlia thought as Kristoph gently put his hand in hers, that she was not the only one with a mask in the world.

XXXXX

As they promised, Melissa and Kristoph continued to meet. Days became weeks, and weeks became months, but Kristoph did not mind. The more he got to know the mysterious red-haired girl, the more interested he became. Melissa was a generally quiet, intelligent girl, but she had hidden depths that Kristoph didn't notice before. She was competitive, always wanting to get an edge over anything, and very stubborn when she wanted to be. Although he never found out the true reason for her moving to Germany, Melissa began to gradually give him information about her inner feelings. Kristoph knew how much she hated her foster mother and her school, and her general discontent with her current life. But before revealing too much, Melissa would always pull back, as would he, and change the topic when it became too personal.

It was almost comforting, Kristoph thought as Melissa rested her head on his shoulder, to know that he was not the only one with a few secrets.

XXXXX

"So this is you house, Mr. Gavin?" asked Dahlia, although she knew the answer. Just as she suspected, the inside of the man's home was almost as elegant and refined as the owner himself. "It's beautiful."

"Why thank you, Dahlia," Kristoph replied with a smile as he sat down on a dark blue armchair, motioning for Dahlia to sit on the crimson one. "I figured this location would be most apt for what I wish to discuss with you. It will allow us to have the privacy required for this conversation."

"Oh?" Dahlia tilted her head and smiled. She had an idea of what he was insinuating, but decided to play innocent. "And what may that be?"

"I want to know about a man by the name of Phoenix Wright."

Dahlia blinked in surprise, before sliding her mask back into position. _This _was certainly unexpected.

"A phoenix? Like the mystical bird? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with anyone with that name."

"How interesting." A small smirk appeared on his face as he picked up a wine glass from the dresser next to him and took a small sip. "I distinctly recall seeing you with him yesterday. However, when I tried to approach you, it was almost as though you didn't recognize me. In fact, I'm sure you didn't."

Although Dahlia's smile never faltered, she was positively livid on the inside. "Perhaps you saw someone who looked similar to me."

Kristoph chuckled in amusement. "No, I'm quite sure it was you."

Inwardly cursing her idiotic sister and foolish boyfriend, along with the dangerously persistent man in front of her, Dahlia slowly stood up from her seat and gently set the parasol against the chair. If that man thought he could have some sort of edge over her, he was sadly mistaken. "Maybe it was me," she whispered, tone losing all artificial sweetness. She knew he would not be fooled anymore, and that was fine with her. She was growing weary of the charade, anyway. "Maybe Phoenix Wright is the one I love. Maybe the only reason I'm here with you now is because I'm simply bored, and nothing more." She was now standing right by his seat, with one dainty hand placed on the armrest. She leaned her head towards him, until she was whispering softly in his ear. "Is that what you're expecting me to say, Kristoph?"

Kristoph was silent for a moment, light reflecting off his glasses and obscuring his eyes from Dahlia's sight. "I was right from the very beginning, wasn't I? You _are _Melissa Foster."

Dahlia smirked as she brought two fingers to his face, tilting his head towards her. "I don't recall ever saying such a thing. But tell me; is my identity truly that important? Must you constantly pry where you don't belong, trying to uncover my secrets?"

"Can you blame a man for being curious?" Kristoph murmured softly. "One day, six years after she left, I spotted a woman who looks so much like her in a park. It cannot be a mere coincidence, Melissa."

In one swift movement, the woman grabbed Kristoph's necktie, bringing his face closer to hers. A surge of triumph filled her as she felt him tense up and his expression darken. "My name is Dahlia."

She brought her lips to his. He seemed taken aback at first, much to Dahlia's pleasure, before deepening the kiss. Within a few moments, the kiss became rougher as Dahlia moved her hands around his body before slowly untying his necktie.

The next morning when Kristoph woke up, Dahlia was long gone. The only evidence of her ever being there was the tumultuous emotions running through the man's head and the lingering feeling of her lips on his skin.

XXXXX

"So, this is your house, Melissa?" asked Kristoph, although he already knew the answer. Just as he suspected, the interior of the house was as worn-down and distasteful on the inside as it was on the outside. He knew that she couldn't help it; it was a foster home, after all. "It's quite…." He couldn't find the right, non-offensive adjective to describe it. Melissa laughed.

"It's disgusting; you don't have to pretend otherwise. We're just lucky Elsa or the foster children are away for now."

"Elsa is…your foster mother right?" asked Kristoph. Melissa nodded, a frown on her face. Kristoph bit his lip. He knew he had had to confront Melissa on what he found out, but didn't know how to bring it up. "Melissa, I have to speak with you."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, a look of amusement on her face. "I could have sworn we were just talking."

"Melissa…" he began. Why was this so hard? "A few days ago, you were asking me about certain types of plants. At first I wasn't sure why, but then I realized…all the plants you asked me about have poisonous properties. I believe…you plan on harming someone, and I think it's Elsa."

Melissa was quiet for a moment, back towards Kristoph. "So because I asked you about certain plants, I'm suddenly a criminal? I'm hurt, Kristoph. I never knew you had such a low opinion of me."

"You know it's true, Melissa." Kristoph hesitated. He knew from Melissa what a nasty person Elsa was, and knew that killing was morally wrong…but it was Melissa, his friend. The boy never had a close friend like he considered Melissa, and he didn't want her to think that he was against her. "I won't try to stop you, even if I do think what you are about to do is exceedingly foolish and unnecessary. But have you even planned how you are going to go about it?"

Melissa turned around and eyed her friend, as if debating how much to tell him. "I've been planning this for a while now," she finally said. "Aside from meeting you, there's nothing for me in Germany. Elsa's…horrible. I'm not just doing this for me, you know. The other children aren't fond of her, either."

"So you decided the best course of action is to kill her?"

Melissa's voice took on a frigid tone. "I don't see a problem with eliminating undesirables in order to help myself. You've lived wealthily your whole life, Kristoph. You still don't know how harsh the real world is at times." Her expression thawed slightly. "I like you, Kristoph, I really do. You're actually intelligent, and I really do enjoy spending time with you. However," her expression hardened. "If you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to stand in my way, I'll treat you just like the rest."

The air was so thick with tension, it was almost tangible. Then, Kristoph finally spoke. "A necklace."

"…Excuse me?"

"If you plan on…killing Elsa, you need a way to keep the poison inconspicuously. A necklace may be just what you need. I think you should try to poison her coffee or some kind of beverage, but I'm sure there are other means to go about it as well."

Melissa blinked, before a small smile managed to escape to her face. "I see." She took a few steps towards him. "I think this is the last time we should talk. After I do it, I don't plan on staying here. I guess this is good-bye."

"I-" Kristoph was cut off by Melissa's lips meeting his. He hesitated for a moment, taken aback, before kissing back. After a few moments, Melissa pulled back before walking him towards the door. Kristoph wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't find the right words. Melissa seemed amused by this.

"Good bye, Kristoph."

With one last smile, Melissa shut the door, closing the girl off from his life for good. He knew he was letting a murderer walk free, and it wasn't morally right, but at the moment it did not matter. Giving one last look at the house, Kristoph turned away and walked in the opposite direction. In a few days, Melissa would be gone, almost as if she never arrived to Germany. The only thing he would have to remember her by was the chaotic emotions running through his head and the feel of her lips on his.

XXXXX

She knew she should have seen this coming. Yet, for some reason, Dahlia was still surprised when she saw Kristoph standing on the other half of the glass that was dividing them in the Detention Center. "Mr. Gavin, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I believe we can drop the act now, Dahlia," Kristoph sighed as he put a few strands of hair behind his ear. "You have been convicted for the murder of one, and attempted murder of another. I think now is as good a time as any to drop all pretenses."

"Very well." The honey dripping in Dahlia's voice turned to vinegar as she tossed some of her red hair in front of her, an old habit she was never able to fully break. "I don't believe any more elaboration on my situation is required, Kristoph. Thanks to the efforts of that fool Phoenix Wright, I am currently convicted."

"Phoenix Wright," Kristoph repeated, committing the name to memory. Dahlia inwardly smirked. "He was the one that caused your arrest."

"Yes." There was also her horrid cousin, but Dahlia didn't feel the need to mention her to Kristoph. "So tell me, why did you come?"

"You are currently on death row, Dahlia. I believe there may be a way to reduce your sentence. I am a lawyer; if you choose to accept my help there may be a way around this."

Dahlia sat in silence as she continued to toss her hair out in front of her. From the first day she arrived here, she already crafted a plan of revenge that involved her death. Anything else would completely ruin her chances of vengeance. "A kind offer, but I decline."

Dahlia could tell that Kristoph was irritated with her response. "You're telling me you would prefer to be executed?"

"The law is absolute, Kristoph." Dahlia smiled sweetly, although they both knew it was artificial. "There is no changing it. I know that, Phoenix Wright knows that; in fact, I believe you are the only one that does not."

"I see." He pushed up his glasses, making his expression unreadable. "So this is it, then? Because of Phoenix Wright" he spit out the name like a curse, much to Dahlia's amusement. "You are sitting here like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. You're quite the actress, Dahlia, acting as though you are unaffected by the notion."

"Perhaps it does not bother me," Dahlia said idly, lazily flipping her head. "Perhaps you are the one who is making baseless assumptions. In that sense, you truly are similar to Phoenix Wright."

Dahlia watched Kristoph visibly tense as she smirked. The sound of footsteps was heard as a gruff, bald prison guard appeared, telling Dahlia that her visiting time has ended. Dahlia stood up as she looked a Kristoph for one last time. "I believe…this is our last meeting." There was so much she wanted to say, and so much he wanted to say, but Dahlia knew that sometimes silence is the best way to get the message across. She was an actress, he even said as much, but sometimes even performers needed to be honest every once in a while.

But…she was Dahlia Hawthorne. She wouldn't, no, she _couldn't_, afford to let her emotions get the best of her. Even without speaking, she knew that he felt the same way. A sad, genuine smile appeared on her face as she gave him one last look. "Good bye, Kristoph."

"Good bye…Dahlia."

Dahlia slowly turned her head and walked away, not looking back at the man she left behind. That chapter of her life has ended; the curtain fell, and there was no going back to it.

But even so, Dahlia could not help but feel an unfamiliar emotion well up inside of her. After hesitating for a moment, Dahlia was finally able to piece together what she was feeling.

It was remorse.

--

Author's Note: I originally wrote this for a Kristoph/Dahlia request on the Kink Meme. I know a lot of the appeal of the pairing is the general "evilness," for lack of a better word, but I wanted to show the human sides of both of them and make it as non-crackish as possible. I tried to draw the parallels of how they were relatively unguarded as children, but developed these emotional wall as they grew older. I also 

wanted to develop Kristoph's motive from the game more, because in all honesty I thought it sucked so I tried to give him more of a reason to hate Phoenix besides the whole "I'm jealous!" thing. And to clarify: Dahlia was not regretful that she killed, but more so that she felt her relationship with Kristoph could have gone differently and that her life in general was in shambles due to her own actions. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
